Everest Goes Pup-Fu! (PFS 1.??)
WARNING: This story may contain some fighting and blood (a bit). But if this doesn't sound good for you, move! Run! . "Think again! Think if I give you this!" Mayor Humdinger is doing something again in his base. "Another one?" "What an inventor!" It is another robot. This one, it is bigger than the previous one. "Now, I can have a nice laugh! Have a nice fight!" It wasn't for long. In a blink of an eye, the robot shuts down. Seconds later, the robot collapses. "What? I thought it will be awesome!" "Sorry, Mayor! Your robot is too weak. Too easy to scramble." "It can't be..." "My eyes! It cant be true!" Surprise. "Hi, everyone! I'm a bit sketchy here and there but that's fine! How do you do?" It is Everest. She manages to get out of the 'jail'. Plus, screwing the robot up. "It's taking me a while. The robot is complicated." "How dare you! I think this will be the end! Now you've ruined it! Grrah!" Humdinger has lost his mind. He stomps Everest's head with anger. "Hrmm! Marshall! Help!" "You! How dare you!" "Mwahahahahah! It's great to be evil! It's great to do this thing!" After that, Humdinger takes a kick on her. Unfortunately, her head hits a tree. "No! Wake up! Hey! For treat's sake! Or for anything's sale! Help!" "Good luck in waking her up. You wont make it. Just look at her head." "No! You need to get up again! C'mon! Hey!" Meanwhile... *knock knock knock* "Yes?" "I got someone for you." "Who?" "Go tell him." "Um..." "I won't bite you." "O....kay. Um.... Ugh..." "Just tell who you are." "I'm Everest." "That's better." "So... why I'm here?" "That's a good one. Let me tell you." . "Um... but I don't understand. What is this place about? And what is this for?" "That's a hard one. I just want to let you know about one thing." "Whats that?" "Your friend has visited this place before." "I forgot who that is. He's a pup for sure. It is white." "Anything else?" "Hold on... Um... He's got black spots. Yeah, black spots. I'm pretty sure about it. He has them." "I know him! I think... have you met any other pup like that? Or anything that resembles him?" "I think there are a few. They looked similar. I cant really say you will know him. Hopefully it is your friend. Only time will tell." "Okay. I think this is the time. Thank you for the assistance. Pray for me!" "Why? I don't really think you need it. You are good enough already. Believe me. Just go ahead. Just stay out of the trouble." "Okay then. Thank you! But..." "Yes?" "Can I visit here again? I may miss you. You are so adorable. I like you." "I don't know. This is a secret place. Pretty hard to sneak into this place. You can take this." "Whats this? A bracelet? A necklace?" "It can fit anywhere in your body. Try it." And it is correct. Thousands of attempts and it still fits. "Cool! I love this thing! This is cute!" "I hope you enjoy it. Okay, I think it is time for you to go. Have fun! Come here if you have time!" "Thank you! I will miss you!" "Me too! Have fun! Don't forget to come here again!" "But... I still have a question..." "Yes?" "What's your name?" "Ah, call me Matt. There, go back to your world and save your world." "I will!" And Everest is back to life. . "Hey, wake up!" "Uh? Huh?" "Hey! You are alive!" "Am I? I mean, I am! I am still alive!" "You are! You are still here." Meanwhile, Humdinger is left frustrated, once more. "No. Not again! This is so frustrating! Why is this happening? My robots are awful! Am I a bad creator? I must be! I need to learn more!" While Humdinger is still ranting to himself, there is a thing. Marshall and Everest are already good to fight again. "Ready, Everest?" "Um... we are. I think. You ready?" "We are. One..." "Two..." Marshall flies in the air with his stick. His intention is clear. To smack Humdinger's head. "Surprise, Hum! Take this!" That smack is good enough to make Humdinger lose his stability. "OK Everest. Your turn." Right after Humdinger having his face-plant, Everest casts her magic to put him asleep. "Done! Everyone, out!" Everyone is out just to see Humdinger's flat face of him sleeping soundly. "Hey, what should we do now?" "Goodway? Any advice?" "Lets bring it to Adventure Bay first. We will make our way there. Agree?" "That seems fair. Let's back home. We will get this done." Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 1 Category:PFS Category:PFS part 1 Category:Part of A Story Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:TB's Pages Category:TB's Story Category:TB's Stories Category:Violation Category:Violation warning Category:Fighting Category:Fighting warning Category:Blood Category:Blood warning